Slash Drabbles
by iamaklainer
Summary: Some glee slash drabbles I wrote. Kurtbastian and Niff
1. Kurstbastian

_Here are some drabbles I wrote for a friend of mine. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!_

Kurt was having his best holiday of his whole lifetime expect for one thing. His damn room neighbour. This guy was so loud the whole night it was impossible to ignore, but between us, it was fucking hot! Every time the guy came home he had someone with him and it was clearly by now that each time it was someone else. But till now Kurt had never laid an eye on the guy next to his room. And by now he was bloody curios. Then he heard it again. The door next to his was opened.

After only a few minutes it began, the moans, groans and hot grunts. He was hard in an instant. Reaching down his pants he started to wank. As he heard the final scream of the guy in the other room he fell apart and reached his own orgasm. It was clear to him now. He would find out who this mysterious guy was…and maybe have some fun himself. The next morning when he heard the one-night-stand leave he got up and knocked at -the door which leads to an amazing orgasm- At least it sounded like that.

"Fuck" was the only thing he could say as he saw the person standing in the door only in his boxers. "Well, if that isn´t my little Princess. How can I help you, baby?" grinned Sebastian Smythe. "You are… every night…damn" mumbled Kurt and a blush reached his cheeks. "You want to complain? Or did you enjoy the show?" asked Sebastian smugly. He grasped one of Kurts hands an pulled him close. "You want to try yourself?" he whispered and licked at Kurts earlobe. Kurt shivered and the only thing he could say was YES.


	2. Hogwarts Kurtbastian

Sebastian Smythe was wandering around the grounds of Hogwarts as he saw a little furry ball on the grass. As he looked closer he realized that it was a small injured cat. He took it up in his arms and turned back to the castle. As he went inside he turned to the dungeons where his room was. This year he was prefect, so he had a single room, and he knew exactly how to use this to his advantage.

Sebastian had had more sex in this school year than ever before, and everyone knew that he was a playboy, so it was not difficult to get someone in his bed merely with his reputation. As he reached his room he murmured the password and went inside. He laid the little brown kitty on his bed and began to heal it with some spells. Once his work was done he stroked the little kitten. It had really silky fur and in some way it was quiet sweet.

Sebastian muttered a Tempus and noticed that it was time to go to bed. He undressed, went into the bathroom and then slid under his black silky bed sheets… He was woken when something licked along his bare chest. His eyes flew open as he realised what happened, but what he saw was not what he had expected. On top of him laid a gorgeous young man with tousled brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Um…hi?" he said startled. Hey greeted the brown haired man and began to further explore Sebastians chest. "Er… Who are you? And what are you doing on top of me?" Sebastian asked. "Oh sorry! I am Kurt. You saved and healed me so I thought I should reward you" the mysterious guy answered and licked one of Sebastians nipples. Sebastian grinned "Okay, have fun" he said. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes as Kurt took his member in his hand and licked it.


	3. Niff

"I can't believe we're singing this" said Nick as Jeff was dancing around him while the song whistle played in the backround, which was their new warblers song. "U don´t like the song?" Jeff asked. He is mocking dear Nick, placing his hands on the lean body, swivelling his hips to the beat of the song and always whispering the tempting text.

"U wanna blow my whistle baby" he sang while grapping Nicks hips. Jeff licked his earlobe. Nick groaned and bit his lip. It feels good and Nick is panting by now. The blond bit and licked on his neck. The song got to an end and Nick couldn´t hold back anymore. He pushed Jeff on one of the couches in the rehearsal room and sank to his knees, "Should I blow your whistle, baby" he asked and opened Jeffs pants.


	4. angel Kurt x demon Sebastian

It was Halloween and Sebastian one of the upper class demons from hell was drinking a beer in a bar on earth. Sebastian visited earth every year on Halloween to have some fun with humans who thought he was one of them. But this year he spotted someone with whom he would have more fun than ever before. It was Kurt.

Kurt was one of the 25 warriors of heaven. He had met the angel before when he had occupied a fallen angel to the gates of hell. Kurt was not a normal angel. He was sarcastic, kinda dark and he liked good as much as Satan. So it shouldn´t surprise Sebastian to see Kurt in a Demon-Halloween-Outfit. He wore tight black leather pants, high laced boots and a black corsage. It looked hot. But the most astonishing thing were his wings.

They were pitch black. Humans were not able to touch or see them but he could and he knew that they shouldn't be black like his but white like all the other angels´. Kurt got him curious. Sebastian stood up and made his way through the people on the dance floor till he stood behind Kurt. He raised his arm to stroke one of the wings Hey baby, how is it that you got one of us without me greeting you at Hells doors he whispered in Kurts ear while he put his other arm around his waist.

"I am honoured that you would offer up your fuck time only to greet me at hell, Sebastian, but they are not real. I dyed them" Kurt turned his head and smirked at him. "So how is life down there? People kissing your ass as usual?" "You know how they are, and you know that I like it, so nothing to complain." he answered and turned Kurt around. "How is heaven? God still as annoying as ever?" Kurts smirk only grew wider.

"Are we gonna stand here and talk all night long or are you gonna dance with me" The music got darker and louder as they danced and soon Sebastian got hard by the way Kurt danced around him. Kurt began to suck on his neck and grounded his hips against his hardening cock. I think we should take this somewhere else Sebastian murmured and licked Kurts ear. "Oh come on, just a little longer" Kurt moaned. He turned around and pressed his ass against Sebastian.

"Kurt we… we really should leave now" Kurt sniggered and faced Sebastian again. He palmed Sebastians erection through his pants. "I will leave, but not with you. See you sweetie." he kissed Sebastian, laughed and then leaved the bar. Fucking tease Sebastian groaned and went to the bar to order a strong shot.


End file.
